Professors' Secret
by Altra Palantir
Summary: ADMM Romance throughout the years. CHAPTER 10 IS UP! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

The newly appointed headmaster Albus Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. It was the beginning of a New Year, but now, instead of preparing his lectures for this term, he was headmaster. It was a strange feeling.  
  
Dumbledore was honored at his promotion, but he would miss his old friend Dippit. He wondered who the governors had gotten to replace him in the Transfiguration classes. The students would arrive in less than an hour and he still had not met the new Professor. Governor John Weasley strode into the Great Hall, followed by a young woman in a billowing green cloak.  
  
"Albus!" John grinned. Dumbledore shook his hand. "I'm sorry we're late, had a bit of trouble with the Floo Powder."  
  
"These things can happen." The headmaster replied.  
  
"I'd like you to meet your new Transfigurations teacher, Minerva McGonnagal," he said.  
  
The woman removed her hood and offered him a purple-silk gloved hand. Dumbledore kissed it, then looked up at her face and lost himself in her eyes. When had that gawky teenager at the head of her class turned into this beautiful creature?  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," he said.  
  
"The same to you," she replied. After an almost undetectable pause, she nodded graciously and went to join the other teachers at the head table.  
  
"Well, John, Thank you," Dumbledore smiled. "How's your wife?"  
  
"Ah," John sighed, happily. "She just had the baby yesterday, a boy. We named him Arthur."  
  
"Congratulations. I know he'll make a fine wizard someday."  
  
"Thanks, Albus. I'd better be going now. The train should arrive any minute."  
  
"Of course, of course. I'll see you later, John."  
  
"Goodbye," his friend nodded as he turned and left.  
  
The students began to arrive. Just before the Sorting Hat ceremony was to begin, Young Rubeus Hagrid slipped in, looking longingly at a few of the seventh years. They had been first years when Hagrid was expelled. Two or three waved at him, but most scowled. They remembered vividly what had happened when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Even though there were doubts as to his guilt, most of the professors also still were apprehensive with Hagrid. A few, though, weren't teaching that year, and so were quite friendly with him. Three had been abroad, and one still studying, and come to think of it, Minerva had been in her seventh year. Strangely though, she smiled at him as he took his place next to her.  
  
Soon the sorting hat had finished placing the first years, all seventy-five of them, and it was time for Dumbledore to make his first opening speech. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Another year," he smiled, "Before the feast gets underway, I have a few introductions to make. First, as Headmaster Dippit decided to retire this year, I'd like to introduce myself as your new headmaster." The students clapped and most from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered. "Secondly, I'd like to introduce your new Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonnagal." He motioned for her to stand. The Gryffindor students, especially the new professor's youngest sister, cheered. Dumbledore waited a few minutes for things to die down. "Well, with that out of the way, lets eat!"  
  
**(*)** 


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be more complicated than he thought. Six years ago, Minerva had been nothing more to him than an exceptionally bright pupil, and he had been nothing more than another professor to her. Now, though, that they were on more equal footing, he found he had trouble not staring at her, even in the students' presence. Worse than that, he found her staring back more often than not. Granted, there was quite a difference between her being eighteen and twenty-four, but he was still about twice her age.  
  
He pet the stray cat that had taken up residence at the school earlier that year. She purred. With a flick of his wand, he brought into existence a bowl of milk and set it on the ground.  
  
"There you go," He said, running his fingers down her back and tail. Whimsically he decided to ask the cat for help. "Well, kitty, I have a problem. I seem to have fallen in love with one of the professors here. Aside from the fact that she's a former student and half my age, what would the other professors say if they found out? What would the governors say?" The cat simply lapped at the nearly empty dish. "Do you think I should say something to her?" he asked. The cat leapt onto the windowsill, nodded once and bounded away.  
  
As soon as the cat reached Professor McGonnagal's window she changed back into the Professor herself. Minerva giggled to herself happily, hugging a bright red pillow to her chest and falling onto her bed. So she had been right about Albus after all. She'd have to be careful now, not to give herself away. Suddenly she stopped and sat upright. Everything he had said was true. It would be risky. If anyone ever caught a word of it. well, they just wouldn't. And the wheels in Minerva McGonnagal's head began to turn.  
  
**(*)** 


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to know how to register as an Animagus," said the lanky sixth year.  
  
"Register? Splendid! What animal can you become?" Dumbledore asked, happily.  
  
"A boar," the boy said.  
  
"Marvelous! That can be quite useful you know, especially in rural areas."  
  
"Yes, sir, That's what Professor McGonnagal said, Her brother chose boar, and she considered it before choosing a cat instead."  
  
"A cat?" Dumbledore asked, barely maintaining his composure.  
  
"Yes, she showed us on the first day of class. A speckled tan cat, rather like my mother's at home."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, his mind on the stray that had been hanging around lately. "Thank you Tholmes, I'll have the proper scrolls sent to Ravenclaw's common room by tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir," the boy said as he left, puzzled by the usually kind Dumbledore's abrupt response.  
  
That evening, the cat leapt onto the arm of his chair just as he sat down with a chocolate frog. Scratching Minerva between the ears -in her cat form she seemed to like it- he sighed.  
  
"You know, kitty, it's starting to get colder outside," he smiled mischievously, "and I'm going to have to close the window. Now my two choices are to lock you in or out. It's your decision, what will it be?" Minerva purred and rubbed her head against his hand. Ordinary cat behavior, if this was an ordinary cat. Albus ran a finger down her back and leaned close to her face. Yes, those green eyes were Minerva's eyes.  
  
"I'm on to you, Minerva," he whispered into her ear. The cat smiled sheepishly. "Why don't you turn back so we can talk?"  
  
Minerva obliged, but forgetting that she would be much larger than her feline form, ended up in his lap. She almost toppled over, but Albus's quick arm around her waist saved her.  
  
"I was just getting ready to plan what to say to you," he said, "but it seems that won't be necessary."  
  
"I suppose not," she smiled, tracing the short gray streak that had started growing in his long auburn beard last summer. He grabbed her hand and pulled it out of the way. Both leaned forward and their lips met. Albus Dumbledore thought that nothing could ever be more pleasing than that kiss, but it was quickly overshadowed by the realization that there was more to come.  
  
**(*)** 


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva woke with the sunlight streaming into her eyes. She could fell the rise and fall of Albus's breathing under her head, and she remembered where she was.  
  
"Good Morning." Albus smiled at her.  
  
"Morning?" she squinted. Suddenly she jumped up and looked at the angle of the sun. It was at least ten o'clock. "Bloody Hell!" she cried. "I had fifth years at seven this morning!" she leapt out of his bed and began to throw on her robes. What was she going to do? If she came to class now, every one would know she had overslept. Worse, she would still have to wear yesterday's robes, and what kind of rumors would that start? What if someone had gone to her rooms to look for her? What if she was spotted in the hall?  
  
"Relax, Minerva," Albus laughed, after watching her anxiously dress for a few moments.  
  
"Relax?" she asked incredulously, "This could cost me my position here!"  
  
"Wait right there for a moment," he replied. Without bothering to dress, Dumbledore began rummaging through the things on one of his shelves. "Here you go." He said, handing her a small hourglass with a key on top. It was attached to a leather cord. She looked at it strangely. "Come now, don't tell me you've never seen a time-turner before!" he exclaimed. "Turn back into a cat, I'll put this around your neck and you can go back to your rooms unnoticed through the window. When you change back, give it five turns while still wearing it, and you'll have plenty of time to get to your class." He picked up his half-moon glasses and put them back on.  
  
"Time-turner? But isn't it illegal?" she asked warily.  
  
"Not technically, and don't worry, I won't tell if you don't." His blue eyes sparkled. Minerva's glare softened.  
  
"All right," she said, pulling her wand out of a pocket in her sleeve. A moment later, Dumbledore was smiling at his stray cat. He gently tied the time-turner around her neck.  
  
"Remember, my dear, five turns and no more." He called as she leapt out the window.  
  
Nobody ever found out about that day, but after that close call, they were still more cautious. Their relationship remained so discreet that nothing more than platonic friendship was suspected between them for another twenty years. They were safe until the appearance of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and a certain Marauder's Map.  
  
**(*)** 


	5. Chapter 5

The three boys hid under James's invisibility cloak. The portrait of the Fat Lady was in sight. With a quick glance at the map to see if the corridor was empty, the boys took off the cloak and folded it.  
  
"We're clear." Sirius grinned.  
  
"What's the password?" the Fat Lady asked, sleepily.  
  
"No." Peter muttered, looking at the map.  
  
"That's not the password," the portrait murmured.  
  
"What is it?" James scowled.  
  
"McGonnagal," he whispered. With that, the deputy headmistress strolled around the corner. She stopped and scowled at them.  
  
"What are you three doing out of Gryffindor Tower at this time of night?" she asked crossly.  
  
"Er... going to bed?" Sirius replied.  
  
"I see that, Mr. Black, thank you," she snapped, "Where are you coming from?"  
  
"Well, uh. er. well." Peter stammered. McGonnagal would not be happy if they told her they had been visiting Remus at the shrieking shack.  
  
"The Owlery." James said quickly, to cover for his friend. Peter had no talent for getting himself out of trouble.  
  
"We were sending an owl to Lily's parents. James wanted to know what to get her for Christmas." Sirius added, mischievously. James turned red and elbowed him - hard. He grinned sheepishly. McGonnagal's expression softened slightly.  
  
"Very well. I understand why you waited until this hour. But as sixth years you ought to know how follow the rules." She sighed, "That will be five points from Gryffindor each."  
  
"Yes, Professor," the boys replied, suitably meekly. Sirius looked at the floor to conceal a smile. McGonnagal only deducted 15 points? It was a miracle!  
  
"Now, go to bed," she smiled. As soon as she was gone, they breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where's she going this late at night?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Let's see," Peter replied, taking out the map once again. He followed the dot marked 'Minerva McGonnagal' "She's going to. Dumbledore's rooms?"  
  
"What's she doing there?" Sirius asked as they walked up the stairs to the round dormitory they shared.  
  
"Are we sure we want to know?" James replied suggestively, in the way that only teenage boys can.  
  
"I don't think so!" Peter exclaimed, throwing the map into his trunk. "I'm going to bed!"  
  
James leaned conspiratorially towards Sirius. "Does that mean what I think it means?" he whispered. Peter groaned and threw his pillow over his head. Sirius shrugged and opened the trunk. He studied the map for a moment.  
  
"We have to tell Remus about this."  
  
**(*)** 


	6. Chapter 6

"Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed, quietly. "I was hoping you'd come." He kissed her lips softly. She smiled. He undid the top buttons of the dress she wore under her robes and slid his hand under her collar, running his fingertips over her bare shoulder. "I trust that there were no problems?" he asked, pulling her close to him with his other hand. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
"I ran into Mr. Potter and his friends as I passed Gryffindor Tower," she replied, running her fingers through a white streak in his once fiery hair. The Headmaster rolled his eyes.  
  
"I thought we had finally discouraged them from searching for Remus Lupin when he leaves." He reached up and pulled out the pin that secured her bun, and threw it on the floor next to her hat and outer robes, letting her dark brown hair fall down her back. There was a touch of gray at her temples. He wasn't sure she noticed, and wasn't about to point it out. She turned, both to look out the window, and to let the top Albus had finished unbuttoning fall to her waist.  
  
"Is it a full moon?" she asked, blowing out the candle next to her to get a better view. "If I had seen that, I would have taken far more than fifteen points from them." Albus's lips made their way down from her neck. He stopped and stood to look her in the eye. "They told me they were only sending an owl."  
  
"In the middle of the night?" he asked. She pushed his robes off of his shoulders; they puddled on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Sirius said that James wanted to know what Lily wants for Christmas." She leaned closer to him and their mouths met, longer this time.  
  
"Are they an item now?" Albus asked, running his hands down her back and freeing her legs from her skirt. She stepped out of it.  
  
"Since their fourth year." Minerva laughed, "What's been on your mind for the last two years?" she writhed still closer to him. "Even Kettleburn picked up on that, and he's lost three fingers since then." Albus laughed and kissed her again.  
  
"Speaking of preoccupied, who only took off fifteen points when she caught sixth-years sneaking around after midnight?" He chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you blew the whistle on this right then. Someone will get curious when word gets out that Professor McGonnagal only took five points apiece from them." Minerva tried to glare at him, but it was punctuated by a shiver, making her lover laugh. "Cold are we?" he asked, a devilish gleam in his eye. He guided her towards the deep four-poster bed. "We'll just have to fix that."  
  
Potter and his friends were forgotten for quite a while.  
  
**(*)** 


	7. Chapter 7

"She what!?" Remus exclaimed. Lily giggled. "You mean she just waltzed right up to the door, knocked, he opened and they." he repeated, skeptically.  
  
"Yup." Sirius replied, leaning across the table conspiratorially, "Saw it with my own eyes, sort of." They couldn't very well talk out loud about the map, after all; even if it did make for some - interesting - conversations.  
  
"Just like that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just like that." James replied, a devilish gleam marking his otherwise deadpan face.  
  
"what are you up to now, Potter?" Severus Snape asked, looking up from the Potions book he was reading. "You don't really think that anyone will believe your story about a heated romance between McGonnagal and Dumbledore do you?" he whispered, so as not to disturb the other students in the library, as well as to prevent them from noticing that he was deigning to talk to James Potter. "That's revolting. Who wants to think about teachers doing that?" he shuddered. "You have a sick mind, Potter."  
  
"You shouldn't be eavesdropping Severus!" Peter scowled. Snape rolled his eyes and ignored him.  
  
"I wonder what McGonnagal would say if she found out that her own house was talking this way."  
  
"You can't tell!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"It wouldn't be right to tattle on James, Snape." Remus added, "After all he did."  
  
"All right! Enough!" Severus exclaimed, not caring who heard. He never wanted to hear another word about how Potter saved his life. "I won't say anything."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Peter asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Of course it's a promise!" Snape snapped. "Unless someone directly asks me, I won't bring it up!"  
  
"That's nice." Remus shrugged. "I still can't believe it though. Of all the." The five Gryffindors resumed their conversation. Severus turned away, aghast. He stormed out of the library. Maybe he could finish studying in Slytherin's common room. On his way he came to the open door of Professor McGonnagal's room. Ordinarily, he would have just walked by, but something made him stop. He peeked in, unnoticed by the occupants of the room. McGonnagal and Dumbledore stood near her desk, much to close for ordinary conversation.  
  
"Thank you for that, Albus," the Transfiguration Professor said, coiling a finger in his beard.  
  
"You're perfectly welcome, my dear." The headmaster replied fondly. Severus made a conscious effort not to gag.  
  
So it was true! Potter and his friends had seen them somehow. He scowled and quickly walked towards Slytherin's common room. Things were bound to be quiet down there. Nothing really interesting had happened since Lucius Malfoy had graduated five years ago. Severus tossed his book on the table and turned toward the wall to read a newspaper clipping posted there. It was a wedding announcement for Lucius Malfoy. There was an arrogant sneer on his newspaper face as he put an arm around his bride. She smiled back at him, then turned to sneer at Severus as well.  
  
He turned away in disgust. So far this year had been full of nothing but lovebirds. He was so sick of seeing pathetically happy couples prancing around the wizarding world. Didn't they have anything better to do?  
  
He didn't know how soon they would all be longing for it to be this year again.  
  
**(*)** 


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Albus." Minerva sighed. "What are we going to do? I hate sitting here doing nothing while he's out there." she faltered and turned to stare out the window. "Albus, I taught half of them as children." She continued softly. "and for You-Know-Who to just. I can't take it." she sniffled and let Dumbledore wrap his arms around her comfortingly."  
  
"I wish you would put an end to all of this You-Know-Who business," he replied, after a few minutes. "Minerva, you know as well as I do that Lord Voldemort is, or rather was, Tom Riddle. No matter what he's become since we knew him, remember that. He is a horrible, vile man, but don't loose your head over it," he smiled mischievously, "I seem to remember a certain third year who knew she was in love with Tom Riddle, once upon a time."  
  
"Albus!" Minerva shrieked angrily. She pulled away from him and hit his arm. "That was thirty years ago!"  
  
"Actually, my dear, it's closer to forty," he grinned. She glared, but only to conceal a smile.  
  
"I don't want to hear any jokes about my age from you," she mock- scolded. Just then the door opened and Severus Snape walked through. He surveyed the situation with a cool disapproving look and closed the door behind him. The two professors stood speechless before practically flying apart. There was a awkward pause. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Snape?" he asked.  
  
"I have just seen an owl from Arabella Figg and she informs you that Potter is safe." He sneered. "I have also received another bit of news, but it can wait until a more convenient time." His eyes darted to McGonnagal.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore replied. The corner's of Snape's mouth turned upward a bit, and his eyes took on a more amused tone.  
  
"Carry on," he sneered gesturing to show exactly what he meant. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, though I believe an alternate location might prove more suitable." Professor McGonnagal's eyes widened in shock and it was a full minute before she could say anything.  
  
"What?" she finally managed to articulate.  
  
"I've known about this for eight years." Snape grinned evilly. "Your little secret is most assuredly safe with me." His smile grew, "Although I'm not too sure about the group of Gryffindors I heard it from. As I said before, their ringleader is safe at home with his wife. I thought it might. cheer you up a bit." With a look that said many things, he left the room.  
  
"I don't understand why you keep him around." Minerva said angrily. "How dare he." She sank into a chair, her face nearly crimson. "How could they know? Who. what.." she spluttered.  
  
"It's probably the best kept non-secret in England by now, if he found out eight years ago." He laughed at the indignant look on McGonnagal's face. "Don't worry, if we were going to be penalized, it would have already happened. The Governors have probably long been laughing behind their hands at us."  
  
"And the Death-Eaters too, I suppose." She added crossly, then froze in fear. "What if one day, they decide to. to use me to get to you!" she exclaimed. "It would be just like them too!"  
  
"Severus is perfectly trustworthy, Minerva. He would not put one of us in danger, I can assure you of that." He replied coolly. She scowled, then reluctantly sighed.  
  
"I'll believe you, but it doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
"Yes, but you must try to get along with him. I've spoken with the governors and succeeded in getting him a position here. He will start next term when Professor Janglur retires."  
  
"What about Grinlon?" she asked, "He's also retiring, you can't tell me you're putting Snape in as head of Slytherin as well!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. As of next term he will be the only Slytherin graduate teaching here."  
  
"Only because all of the other qualified Slytherins joined You-know- who."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Dumbledore replied, "but you must remember, not all willingly."  
  
"I know, Albus. Believe me, I know."  
"Potions?" Snape exclaimed, "With all due respect, I would be the best candidatef or the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that is open as well.  
  
"Severus, while I know you would be equally capable of handling either, the governors have decided to place you in Potions. You have the option of declining, but that would probably not be in your best interest." Dumbledore sighed, "If you take the position you'll be made head of Slytherin House. If you don't, as there is no other former Slytherin to ask, I will simply have to ask someone else, Professer Trelawny, perhaps?"  
  
Snape scowled, more at the thought of that woman in charge of his former house than his words, "I will take the position," he said graciously.  
  
"Somehow," Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eye, "I thought you'd say that."  
  
**(*)** 


	9. Chapter 9

I shall see you again soon, I expect, Professor McGonnagal, he had said, just a few hours before. 'Yes, Albus,' she thought mirthfully, 'we both know what you expect.' As if on cue, there came a knock at the door. Minerva rose and opened it. Just as she had expected, the Headmaster stood in the corridor.  
  
"Good evening, Minerva," he smiled pleasantly.  
  
Life was so much simpler now that they had let a few people in on their relationship. After discovering that Severus Snape already knew, they thought it best to tell Sprout and Flitwick. The three of them were the only ones who had a good chance of seeing Albus in this corridor. The only person who could not find out was Poppy. She would never let them hear the end of it, in her own little way, and there were always a few clever students who would get four when adding two and two. Altogether though, the past year had been much safer, well as safe as it could get with You-Know- Who at the height of his power.  
  
Of course, that was all different now. The infant Harry Potter had been able to stop him, somehow, but only at the cost of his parents' lives. Minerva knew she would always miss James and Lily. She was pulled out of her reverie by Albus's hands massaging the tension out of her shoulders. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax.  
  
"I knew you'd be sore after sitting on that wall all day," he half scolded her.  
  
"I suppose you would've rather had me setting off shooting stars like Dedalus Diggle?" she mocked him. He laughed, gently. Albus knew how much James's and Lily's deaths bothered her.  
  
"They would want us to be happy." Albus replied.  
  
"I know," she sighed, knowing he had won. "I suppose there will be more festivities tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Why wait until then?" he grinned.  
  
"I suppose you want me to start now?" she said dryly, but only half- disapprovingly.  
  
"That was the general idea." He was right. There was no time like the present. Who knew what the Death-Eaters might do after the shock wore off? She had a reason to celebrate now. Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter lived. What more reason did she need?  
  
**(*)** 


	10. Chapter 10

Professor McGonnagal signed her name on Harry Potter's acceptance letter. "I can't believe it's been ten years already."  
  
"Time flies, doesn't it?" Albus Dumbledore asked, unsticking two lemondrops. McGonnagal rolled her eyes. She had never met a grown man with such a sweet tooth - and not just for candy, she smiled.  
  
"We have some interesting first-years coming in this fall." She mused, "Harry, another Weasley boy, Lucius Malfoy's son," her grimace let Albus know exactly what she thought of that family, "Neville Longbottom." she trailed off.  
  
"Frank would be proud." Dumbledore smiled. McGonnagal nodded thoughtfully. She signed her name on another letter.  
  
"That's the last one," she smiled.  
  
"Would you like some help carrying those to the owlery?" he asked, already piling a portion of the stack of scrolls onto a maroon-robed arm. He had taken to wearing the color as soon as the last auburn streak in his hair had turned white.  
  
A figure watching from one of the paintings, as many happened to be, would have seen two sorcerers, aged enough for wisdom, but not elderly carrying masses of ungainly scrolls, and heard the occasional muttered curse followed by laughter when one of the awkward objects hit the floor.  
  
A figure new to Hogwarts would have seen two friends, who were maybe, possibly, probably something more. These two figures could have watched them until they were no more than two robes in the distance, one maroon and the other a peacock blue, as they walked towards the owlery. It was time to prepare for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
**+(*/|\*)+** 


End file.
